Rising Flames
WIP, this fanfiction belongs to Coral, don't edit unless it is spelling/grammer. Soot, most winglet names, fanfiction name, and more by Skyla. Jade Mountain Academy Winglets Jade Winglet: NightWing: Duskcaller (m)(seer) IceWing: Permafrost (f)(animus)(Princess) MudWing: Quake (m) SeaWing: Bubble (f) SkyWing: Flicker (m) RainWing: Clemontine (m) SandWing: Soot (f)(Secret animus) Gold Winglet: NightWing: Mystery (f)(mindreader) IceWing: Axle (m) MudWing: Swamp (m) SeaWing: Stingray (m) SkyWing: Crimson (f) RainWing: Princess Ivy (f) SandWing: Arid (f) Silver Winglet: NightWing: Flashback (m) IceWing: Crystal (f) MudWing: Mosquto (m) SeaWing: Trench (m) SkyWing: Velvet (f) RainWing: Canopy (f) SandWing: Desert (f) Copper Winglet: NightWing: Ebony (f) IceWing: Summit (m) MudWing: Terracotta (f) SeaWing: Abyss (m) SkyWing: Dawn (f) RainWing: Vivid (f) SandWing: Thistle (m) Quartz Winglet: NightWing: Starling (f) IceWing: Wolf (m) MudWing: Delta (f) SeaWing: Aqua (f) SkyWing: Wren (f) RainWing: Quetzal (m) SandWing: Jackal (m) Teachers: Tsunami, Clay, Starflight, Sunny and Webs The Prophecy When fire rages, seven will rise up to save all When darkness appears, seven will rise up to save all When all hope is gone, they will come To save the future from the past And turn night into day At the double peaks, At the last hour, Darkness will come, To break the peace To prevent disaster, The seven will come To save all Find one from each tribe, Where all tribes gather Together they will unlock The key to their hearts And save Phyrria At the final hour Clawmates Jade Winglet Soot and Flicker Quake and Bubble Duskcaller, Permafrost and Clementine Gold Winglet Mystery and Swamp Stingray and Axle Crimson, Ivy and Arid Silver Winglet Flashback and Mosquito Trench and Velvet Crystal, Canopy and Desert Copper Winglet Ebony and Abyss Dawn and Summit Terracotta, Vivid and Thistle Quartz Winglet Starling and Wren Quetzal, Aqua and Delta Wolf and Jackal Prologue Fire. Fire will come and destroy all. Beware of fire, Soot. You will know when the time is right for you to reveal your power and save all. The future depends on it. Let your heart guide you, for it is the key to all. When fire rages, seven will rise up to save all When darkness appears, seven will rise up to save all When all hope is gone, they will come To save the future from the past And turn night into day At the double peaks, At the last hour, Darkness will come, To break the peace To prevent disaster, The seven will come To save all Find one from each tribe, Where all tribes gather Together they will unlock The key to their hearts And save Pyrriah At the final hour Soot woke up with a start. Reveal my powers? Why am I dreaming a prophecy, when I'm not a seer? Because you're special, Soot. She jumped as she heard a voice in her head, the same voice that told her the prophecy. Whatever. ''Soot got up from where she slept under a palm tree, and blinked as the blinding hot sun scorched down on her body, and hurt her eyes. ''Ow. She walked over to Onyx, and shook her. "Wake up!" she whispered. Lucky I have her, but we have got to keep traveling. Onyx grumbled, and rolled over. "What?" Onyx asked. Soot replied, "you need to get up, we need to get moving." "Alright," Onyx said, "fine." As her traveling companion groaned, stretched, and got up, Soot flung on her sand-colored cape, which covered most of her... unusual coloring. Four Hours Later Soot sighed. She scanned the rolling dunes of the desert before her, and saw an oasis. "Water!" she called to Onyx. Soot grabbed the camel skin jug, and landed on the sand. She sneezed as it flew up her nose. The SandWing waded into the water, drank some, and filled up the jug. Water, she thought. My dream.… Water can put out fire…. Careful, Soot. Your time will come soon enough. You will only hurt yourself if you try to learn more too soon. Be patient. "Soot! Watch out!" Onyx called, and breathed a jet of fire behind her. Soot whipped around, and saw a SandWing with a dagger in his talons. She also saw Onyx's fire hitting the SandWing's wing. Soot dived at the dragon, and shredded his wings with her claws. Onyx flew down from the sky, and when the SandWing reared up in pain, stabbed her tail through his heart. "Well," Onyx said, "that's done." Soot nodded slowly, and shifted the dead dragon to the side. The two partners continued flying to avoid any other dragons. Careful, Soot. The closer your time comes, the more danger you're in. Chapter One The sun was shining over the peaks of the mountains of the Sky Kingdom. The sky was clear, but through the clouds, someone was moving. Duskcaller had been both excited and worried when he had received an invitation to join Jade Mountain Academy, but he couldn't wait to reach the school, and had even managed to convince his mother to not accompany him. Duskcaller flew down towards Jade Mountain Academy. He landed on the ledge, and hopped around. The sun was bathing his scales, and though he was a NightWing, he liked sunny days. He went inside, and grabbed his welcome scrolls. This part he had practiced. From his visions, he learned exactly how the Main Hall would have looked like, and where to find the welcome scrolls. Third tunnel, sixth cave on the right. Duskcaller turned around as he felt an icy chill sweep through the room. IceWings! Ooh, cool! Oh, no pun intended. There were three IceWings. One had purple wings and stripes, with a silver body, one was white as snow, and the last one looked shiny and silvery. The one with purple wings looked at him. “Hi,” she said, smiling. “Hello,” he replied. “Here,” he bent down and and searched for her scroll. “Name?” “Permafrost. Princess,” the dragon replied. “Permafrost…. Aha! Here you go!” he handed her the scrolls with her name. “And you two?” Duskcaller asked the other IceWings. “Are you a teacher?” the snow-white one asked, snarling. “Nope!” Duskcaller replied. “Just a student trying to help. Names?” "Why do you need to know? You're not a teacher, you're just a NightWing! Of all tribes!" he snorted. "NightWings...." the snow-white one replied. "Hey! What do you have against me, I ''never did anything to you!" Duskcaller retorted. "Your tribe did." "Yeah, bla bla bla one of your princes fell in love. ''HIS fault. Not mine or the NightWings. So shush." The IceWing who had spoken hissed, and stepped back. "He's Prince Axle, and she's Crystal," Permafrost said. “Axle, Crystal,” Duskcaller repeated as he found their scrolls. “What winglets are you in? I’m jade, apparently.” “So am I!” Permafrost exclaimed. Axle and Crystal didn't reply. “Great!” he answered, looking at them. “So, I got to go, bye!” He said, stepping away. Duskcaller could have sworn he heard Axle say to Permafrost "Don't be so kind. NightWings are our enemies. Don't let peace cloud your judgement!" He ran to his cave, trying to ingnore what the IceWing prince had said, plopped down his scrolls, and raced to the prey center. When Duskcaller entered into the cave, he shyed away from the noise. He saw a pile of fruit, and quiet-looking RainWings sitting next to it. I could use some peace and quiet, he thought. Duskcaller walked over. "Hi, he said. I'm Duskcaller. Jade Winglet NightWing." "Hmm. What? Oh. I'm Clemontine, RainWing, Jade Winglet." "Wait— I think I was clawmates with a RainWing, you; and and a IceWing I met named Permafrost. So we're clawmates, if I read the sign right!" "Oh, really?" Clemontine asked, turning yellow. Excited, ''Duskcaller thought. ''I think, I tried to memorize the RainWing colors per emotion before I came. ''"Yep," he smiled. "Cool. Meet you there later!" "Okay, bye!" Duskcaller turned to the door, and accidentally crashed into a SkyWing entering the cave. ''Uh-oh. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" he exclaimed. "Are you okay?" a RainWing asked the SkyWing. "Fine," the SkyWing answered. "You?" she asked him. "Good," Duskcaller replied. "What's... what's your name?" the RainWing asked. "Duskcaller. Yours?" "Ivy, and that's Velvet," the RainWing replied. "Hello, Duskcaller," Velvet said cooly. "Hi," he replied. "Hey, either of you want to go exploring with me?" "No." Vevlet stated, "Sure!" Ivy exclaimed. "Great! C'mon, then!" Duskcaller replied. "Bye, Velvet!" "See you later!" the SkyWing called over her shoulder as Duskcaller and Ivy scampered out of the cave. As they ran through the halls, Duskcaller spotted a board on the cave wall it said: "Best places to explore: * The Library * The Underground Lake * The Art Cave" And then it had a drawn map at the bottom of where you were and which tunnels to follow to get to each of the locations. Ivy drew up behind him, read the sign, smiled, and said, "wanna go to the underground lake?" "Sure!" Duskcaller exclaimed. "What are we waiting for?" Ivy laughed. "Then let's go!" He smiled and ran down the tunnel, and Ivy pushed past him as the entered the cave. As soon as she had room to fly, she did. Ivy flew to the other side of the lake. Duskcaller scanned the cave. He saw a mean-looking SeaWing in the water, and a beautiful but odd-looking SandWing sitting at the edge. He stared at her different colored scales, differrent then the SandWing tribe. While he was watching, Ivy was flying, and dragons were running into the cave in pairs, a SeaWing rusehed in chasing the IceWing, Axle. Uh-oh. He's trouble. Duskcaller saw the SeaWing race past the SandWing and accedentally knock her into the water. He reached the other end of the cave, turned around, saw what he did, and Axle blocked his way. The SandWing was knocked into the water, where her tail barb missed the mean SeaWing by a hair. The SeaWing hissed, and whipped around to snarl in the SandWing's face. She glared back with unblinking eyes. The SeaWing swiped at her with his claws, and smacked her with his tail. The SandWing fell unconsious underwater. Duskcaller roared at Ivy to get help, and came in and kept the SeaWing away. Tsunami came in a second later, and told the SeaWing to go to his cave, and took the SandWing to the infirmy. When the SandWing woke up, the SeaWing that knocked her inyo the water apoligied, snd she forgave him. She thanked Duskcaller, and said her name was Soot. Chapter Two Soot angled her wings down to catch the breeze that directed towards the Academy. I can do this! I have to, for Onyx. Every dragon's different, it doesn't matter the colors of my scales. She landed with a thump at the mountain's ledge, looking around. She shyed away from two NightWings that landed next to her, and four SkyWings forty seconds after. One of the NightWings, and three of the SkyWings had stared at her, and her oddly-colored scales. I guess it matters, she thought. Building up her courage, she walked into the Main Hall. She grabbed her scrolls, and dropped them off at her cave. When she tried to exit, she ran into a SkyWing. The only one from earlier that hadn't stared at her. "Hi," he said. "My name's Flicker." "I-I-I'm Soot," she stuttered. "Er, nice to meet you?" "You too," Flicker replied. "This is your cave, right?" "Yes," Soot said slowly. "It's mine too, so then we're clawmates!" "Awesome!" Soot exclaimed, meaning it. Here was a dragon who didn't just look at her scales. "So," Flicker said, "wanna go to the art cave or the library?" "Art cave," Soot instantly voted. Flicker replied, "alright, then. I was going to vote art cave, too. Art cave it is!" he exclaimed. The two walked the halls to the art cave together. They passed dragons of every tribe. Soot looked at Flicker and smiled. She could see he could be a friend, or possible a mate... but it was too early to decide. Onyx isn't here, but I may have a friend already. The SandWing and SkyWing entered the art cave, and started drawing. Flicker drew the SkyWing palace, and Soot drew her and Onyx flying over the desert. After an hour, the dragons left the art cave and split up: Flicker headed for the Prey Center, and Soot for the Underground Lake. She reached there, and sat on a rock trailing her tail in the water, thinking. A SeaWing swam in the lake, and two RainWings were flying overhead. Dragons were passing in and out of the cave, and a SeaWing ran past her, chasing an IceWing. The Weight of the dragon shoved her in the water, almost hitting the swimming SeaWing with her tail by accident. She gasped as the cold water hit her scales, then when she recovered from the shock, she found the SeaWing right up to her snarling. And here comes trouble. Well, I won't be weak to it! This dragon doesn't understand that it's not my fault. So she stared back with cool, unblinking eyes. Her glare clearly made him uncofortable, for he swiped at her with his claws. She felt his talons rake across her face, but she stayed quiet. I could just use by power, but then everyone would know. ''He snarled, angry that she was facing him, and when she least expected it, swung his tail around and hit her. She fell unconsious, and started to sink underwater. Chapter Three Duskcaller ran into history class, his talons thumping on the stone floor. He sat between next to Permafrost and Starling, and asked, "What did I miss?" "Oh," she said. "Nothing much. Just how the Dragonets of Destiny escaped the underground cave," she finished airily." "Thanks!" he replied. "So Tsunami stabbed the scavenger spear in Scarlet's tail and when she was distracted we flew back to the cave and..." Clay was saying. Permafrost rolled her eyes at Duskcaller, and he smiled back. The NightWing looked over at Soot, and saw that the SandWing was scowling at him and Permafrost. ''What's that all about? Is she— no! How? Why? Don't I have the right to be happy? "So boring," Permafrost whispered, "like— can't we have our own destiny?" "I know, right?" Duskcaller replied. Starling nudged him, and he smiled at her. "Ugggggg!" she mouthed. He put he talons over his mouth to hide his laughter. "Can we just get this torture over with?" he whispered when he had finally been able to stop his laughter. He looked over at Soot again, and saw that she was staring at the ground, an immense amount of hatred and hurt in her gaze. She lifted her chin and held Duskcaller's stare. He looked away from her cold, hurt gaze, because he couldn't bare it any longer. Duskcaller sat through the rest of history class without meeting her gaze, but he felt her staring at him the entire time. "So we found my sibs, and we decided that next, we would go to the Kingdom of the Sea," Clay was speaking. After class, Clay said, "We are doing a class project, I have a list of groups of two or three. You are going to write a write a essay on the War of the SandWing succession, part one, what we talked about today." He continued, "The groups are: Quetzal, Jackal, and Quake; Aqua, Wren, and Delta; Clemontine and Flicker; Soot, Bubble, and Wolf; and Starling, Duskcaller, and Permafrost. You may match up two groups into one, but only if you are doing a considerable amount of work." Duskcaller saw Soot glare at him, she mouthed, "I'm waiting." "For what?" ''he mouthed back. She shook her head at him and snarled as he tuned away to talk to his partners. "So," Permafrost was saying, "I think we should team up with Clemontine and Flicker, because we have three and they only have two. And I feel like working hard on this!" "Sure," Duskcaller and Starling both said. Permafrost started laughing. "You guys... same time...." she said in between breaths. "Well, c'mon, let's ask them!" the IceWing bounded over to the SkyWing and RainWing, and Starling followed behind. "Hi guys," Duskcaller heard her say. Soot walked up to him. "Can we team up?" she asked coldly, while her eyes betrayed: ''So I can keep an eye on you and that IceWing. "Nope, sorry," he replied curtly, even though he didn't think he was sorry at all. "Permafrost already went to ask Clemontine and Flicker. So nice of her to care about them, with them being the only team of two, that's all." "Soot! Come on!" a SeaWing cried, "We're going to team up with Aqua, Wren, and Delta! What are you doing over there mooning over a NightWing?" "I wasn't mooning over him!" Soot snapped, and snarled at Duskcaller. "You're going to regret this; I promise." "What was that all about?" Permafrost asked, as she came up next to Duskcaller. "Nothing," he replied, stung by Soot's comment. He moved closer to her cold scales, and smiled. At least I'll have one friend at this moonbegotten academy. Chapter Three Duskcaller walked back from the library. He was in the main hall when a vision hit him. "When fire rages, seven will rise up to save all When darkness appears, seven will rise up to save all When all hope is gone, they will come To save the future from the past And turn night into day At the double peaks, At the last hour, Darkness will come, To break the peace To prevent disaster, The seven will come To save all Find one from each tribe, Where all tribes gather Together they will unlock The key to their hearts And save Phyrria ''At the final hour," ''he choked the words out.Category:Collabarations Category:Content (Coral the Niseaicewing) Category:Content (Skyla the SkyWing) Category:Fanfictions Category:Future Pyrrhia Category:Jade Mountain Academy Category:Based off a ship